Akashi no Blind Date
by katrinadianne
Summary: OneShot. Written for the AkaKuro Shippers Friendship Day. Seijuro's father had once complained that most of their employees resigned because of Seijuro. His mother had attributed his petulance with his lack of romance. So, his mother being a very, very stubborn Akashi, thought of a solution – to set him up on a blind date.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**AkashixGoM. Eventual AkaKuro.**

**Written for the AkaKuro Shippers' Day.**

**Warning: Unbeta-ed**

**Akashi no Blind Date**

Akashi Seijuro had no romantic relationship since birth. He was always set on achieving one goal – to excel in everything. Anyone close to him would describe him as a handsome redhead obsessed with winning. His mother, however, would describe him as a grumpy, easily-angered, borderline insane 28-year old man. He would never tolerate failure. Almost every employee in their company had already cried because of him. He was a very, VERY scary boss.

Seijuro's father had once complained that most of their employees resigned because of Seijuro. His mother had attributed his petulance with his lack of romance. So, his mother being a very, very stubborn Akashi, thought of a solution – to set him up on a date. After dating almost a hundred women, which proved to be unfruitful (as Seijuro had all made them cry at the end of the day), she started setting him up with men.

**xxx**

The first one was a lanky purple-haired man with the mental age of a five year old boy. His eyes almost twitched, ALMOST, at the sight of the man drooling over a box of maiubo. The man, whom he learned was named Murasakibara Atsushi, threw a tantrum when he refused to buy him a box of maiubo.

"Akaaaaa-chiiiin!" Murasakibara stomped his foot, earning stares from passersby. They were in the middle of a busy sidewalk and all Akashi wanted was to get away from the retarde… er… child-like man. "I waaant maiubo! I need them!"

Akashi would have face-palmed if only it wouldn't ruin his reputation. He opted to glare at the giant, sending a message to "shut the hell up." He could hear people whispering about them – of how cruel he was for not taking care of his mentally-challenged ward.

With much force than needed, Akashi opened the door to the convenience store, grabbed a box of maiubo, paid for it, and then shoved it on the giant. He ended up baby-sitting him until they reached the restaurant which Akashi's mother owned.

"Let's get this dinner over with." He grumbled as he scanned through the menu while the man sitting across him ordered everything.

"Would you like me to serve you tea to calm your nerves?" The soothing voice of the waiter made Akashi nod. When he looked up, the waiter was already gone to get their order. It wasn't long before a cup of chamomile tea, with a hint of vanilla, was set before him. It was only then that Akashi had a good look on the waiter. He was no more than 20; pale skin; powder blue hair and eyes; and, small and slender physique.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stare at me like that, Sir." The waiter politely pointed out.

He would have retorted but the giant in front of him spoke, catching his attention. When he turned to the waiter, he was already gone. Akashi just shook his head and turned his attention to his date.

"Sho – Afa-fin," Murasakibara opened his mouth and Akashi could see all the food that he had stuff in it. He could feel his face twitch involuntarily at the revolting sight. Crumbs of bread were starting to litter the table as the giant continued to speak.

"Don't talk when your mouth is fu –"

"_Achooo!"_ His date sneezed and everything in his mouth ended up on Seijuro's face. He is so killing his mother when he gets home.

**xxx**

After his disastrous date with Murasakibara Atsushi, he had done everything to stop his mother from setting up blind dates. He had threatened her. Begged her. Bribed her. Warned her that he's about to go insane – in which his mother answered "You already are, my son, you already are." None of it worked as the woman could not be deterred once she had set her mind on something. To make life easier for himself, Akashi was compelled to comply.

His second date was with a very, VERY rude ganguro. They met at the same restaurant owned by his mother.

The ganguro named Aomine Daiki raised his eyebrow upon seeing Akashi. "I thought Sei-chan was a girl," he commented.

Akashi just stared impassively at him. "You're very rude, aren't you?"

The ganguro smirked. "A lot of people tell me that."

"You do realize that that wasn't a compliment?"

"Being rude is part of my charm. It's how I get a lot of girls."

_How the hell does my mother choose my date?_ Seijuro begrudgingly thought. The waiter came serving their food. It was the same waiter who had served him on his date with Murasakibara. Akshi watched as how graceful the waiter moved. There was something about him that made him feel calm.

"So, do you play basketball?" The ganguro caught his attention.

"Yes."

"Cool. I've always wanted a girlfriend who could play basketball."

Akashi's grip on the table knife tightened. "Girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah. I'm willing to be your boyfriend." Aomine was oblivious to the dark aura surrounding Akashi. "You have a very nice face… and smooth skin. So I guess it's alright. _But_ I like boobs so maybe I'll buy you something which resembles boo – "

_SWOOOSH!_

A table knife flew passed Aomine, scraping his cheek, and implanted itself on the wall behind him. Akashi was grinning like a mad man as his hand clutched a fork, "You're mouth is filthy. Do you want me to clean it?"

Aomine's mouth was gaping. He wanted to run but his limbs were frozen. He could almost see a dark aura rising from Akashi.

Before anything disastrous could happen, a soothing voice interrupted. "Please refrain from doing something violent inside the restaurant."

Akashi started to calm down as the scent of chamomile and vanilla reached his nose. "It was rude of me to throw a knife at you." Akashi smiled which made Aomine more scared than before. "Let me pay for the dinner as my apology. You can order anything you want."

Aomine looked at the waiter questioningly, confused at the redhead's sudden change in demeanor. The waiter answered "chamomile soothes the soul; vanilla comforts the heart" like what had just happened was normal.

**xxx**

"I've always thought you were cute, Akashicchi!" Kise Ryouta, his third date, the blond model and top endorser of their company, exclaimed. "You can be a nice yandere uke!"

"Uke?" Akashi's voice was low and cold. Everyone of the restaurant's customer, except for the blond model, felt the temperature drop by several degrees.

"You know, uke…. The one at the bottom."

Clouds started gathering all over Tokyo and claps of thunder could be heard from afar.

"It suits you so well!" Kise Ryouta remained oblivious as he counted Akashi's uke traits. "You're cute and small and – "

_THWACK!_

A butcher knife landed in between Kise's point and middle fingers. (Where Akashi got the butcher knife will forever remain a mystery.) Realizing what had just happened, Kise screamed for his dear life and everyone inside the restaurant ran for their lives.

"Do you want me to send you to hell?" He asked through gritted teeth. As he was about to lunge at Kise, warm water splashed on his face. He dropped the butcher knife feeling oddly calmed. When he inspected his wet suit, he noticed a few petals of chamomile. He turned to the waiter who was holding a pail and looked at him questioningly.

The waiter just answered, "Chamomile soothes the soul. Vanilla comforts the heart."

**xxx**

Because of the disastrous blind dates, Akashi Seijuro had given up. His mother, however, hasn't. He was planning on ditching the fourth blind date but his mother had kept reminding him throughout the day.

"Seijuro, please. This is the last time I'm ever setting you up on a blind date!" His mother pleaded and he couldn't really say no to his mother's pleas.

Upon arriving at the usual restaurant, he was stunned to see his former classmate Midorima Shintarou.

"I didn't know you were my date." Midorima commented as Seijuro sat across him.

"I always thought you were asexual." Akashi stated bluntly in which Midorima just shrugged his shoulders.

"I owe your mother a lot for introducing me to Oha-Asa." Midorima's eyes shined at the mention of his obsession. "That is why I agreed to go on a blind date when she asked me."

"I see." Akashi answered ending the conversation. It was always like this since they were in high school. He and Midorima had been friends because they both enjoyed the silence between them. A waitress approached their table to get their order. For some reason, Akashi was disappointed that it wasn't the blue-haired waiter who will serve their table. He scanned the whole restaurant, his eyes searching for the young waiter. But, he could not see him anywhere.

"Are you looking for someone?" Midorima asked.

"Not really." Akashi brushed aside the feeling of disappointment. "So, how was your family business?" He started the conversation and all went well. Midorima was, after all, at par with Akashi's intelligence. It wasn't difficult to fall into an engaging conversation. He thought briefly that maybe this date would turn out just fine when –

"Shin-chan!" A raven-haired man approached them, face red. "How dare you cheat on me?!"

This caught everyone's attention, their gazes zeroing in on Akashi and Midorima's table.

"Takao." Midorima looked calm. "What are you doing here?"

Takao didn't answer his question. Instead he asked, "Shin-chan, is he the reason why you always seemed on thinking something?" Tears fell down his cheeks. Akashi could feel a headache coming.

"You're already in a relationship?"

"Not that I know of." Midorima shrugged.

"How could you do this to me, Shin-chan?"

"I clearly don't know what you're talking about, Takao." Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose.

Before he could get caught in a lover's quarrel, he silently left the restaurant, leaving Midorima and Takao to their own devices.

Akashi stood outside the restaurant as he waited for the valet. The night air was cold and damp, just like how he felt at the moment. He thought maybe he wasn't really cut out for romantic relationships. Cool soft breeze blew, bringing the familiar scent of chamomile and vanilla. It somehow calmed him.

"You have the worst luck in dating." The familiar soothing voice of the waiter reached his ear. He turned to his side, mismatched eyes of red and gold met with blue ones. Instead of the white-collared shirt and black vest that he had always seen the waiter in, he was wearing a simple blue-striped round neck. The waiter had always looked so simple. But, there was something enigmatic about him that made Seijuro want to know him better. "It's rude to stare." The waiter deadpanned.

Akashi chuckled. "I never had the chance to ask your name."

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The waiter bowed. _So polite,_ Akashi thought.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro."

"It's nice to meet you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled which made Akashi's heart go summersault. He was confused because it was the first time that he had ever felt it.

Before he could say anything, the valet came with his car. It stopped in front of them. "Here's my car." He said as the valet handed him the keys. He was hesitant to go though. He felt like if he leaves now, he might regret it for the rest of his life. So, he gathered all his courage then turned back to the waiter.

"Tetsuya," the named rolled off his tongue smoothly it made him want to say it once more. "Are you free tonight?"

Kuroko tilted his head as if contemplating. _Adorable_, Akashi thought.

"I have no classes tomorrow." Kuroko finally answered. "So, yes, I am."

"Let's have dinner. My treat." He said as he opened the door to the passenger's seat for Kuroko.

"You make it seem like I have no choice."

"You don't 'coz I won't take no for an answer." A melodious chuckle came out from Kuroko and Akashi thought it sounded so good. He motioned for the waiter to go in and the waiter complied.

Akashi gazed at the bluenet beside him before starting the engine. Tonight, he was sure, he will have the perfect date.

**-the end-**


End file.
